


the Golden Sash and Dagger

by Qayin



Category: Megamind (2010), Star Trek
Genre: Megamind Star Trek cross-over, Metro Man wakes up in a brutal alternate universe and has to figure out how to get back home, Mirror Megamind sees right through him, Mirror Universe (Star Trek), Multi, Science Officer Megamind, Smut, Syx (Megamind) - Freeform, Tipt Hajrka (Metro Man/Wayne Scott)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qayin/pseuds/Qayin
Summary: Wayne Scott, Metro Man, wakes up in another universe, where he is the captain of the ISS Metro and an officer of the brutal Terran Empire. He have no idea how that happened, nor any clue on how to get back, but ISS Metro's first officer seem suspicious of the captain's odd behaviour.
Relationships: Megamind/Metro Man/Roxanne Ritchi
Kudos: 34





	the Golden Sash and Dagger

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand alone AU vaguely inspired by my Blue and White (WIP). And also Star Trek, which is awesome.

When Wayne goes to sleep, everything is normal. When Wayne wakes up, he have no idea where he is. It’s not his room, not his house, not his bed. He tries to use his xray-vision to find anything familiar, but he can’t activate his eyes. He tries to fly, but the only thing he manages to do is roll out of the bed and slam with force onto the floor. 

Wayne groans, dazed, and stays there for a second. Then the sound that woke him up beeps again, and he pushes his head up and glances around. It sounds vaguely like a phone, or a whistle, but Wayne can’t see anything remotely resembling a phone where he is. 

The room he’s in looks like a bedroom. Not his own, but definitely a bedroom. The floor is carpeted, and the bed is welded stuck to the floor. Everything is, Wayne realises in confusion. 

The whistling continues, then suddenly it changes into a voice. 

“Captain, you are requested on the bridge,” the voice says. It sounds like a computer. Wayne frowns and sits up. He looks around again, at the red duvet on the bed, to the insignia on the wall, and all the mounted knives and swords. He frowns. 

“Captain?” the computer says again. It has the tone of someone who cannot be bothered with this right now. 

“Uh - yes?” Wayne says, hesitantly, feeling incredibly stupid talking out into nothing, but voice doesn’t say anything after that, and eventually Wayne stands up and gets dressed. 

* * *

There are a bunch of outfits in what he finds to be the closet, but they’re all… well, Wayne’s pretty certain they’re some kind of uniform. Black, with a golden sash to tie at the waist. Badges, like medals, pinned to the chest. There is a belt, which contains a knife. 

Wayne’s freaking out. What’s even worse is that he can’t activate any of his powers, which terrifies him. He’s  _ always _ had them. Now, nothing. He tries to gaze through the metal-walls and the only thing he gains is a faint headache. 

When he catch sight of himself in the mirror it’s not his usual face he sees - he has a beard, trimmed in sharp angles, and a scar over his cheek. Wayne frowns and leans closer to the mirror. Nothing’s  _ ever _ managed to pierce his skin. He haven’t gotten a scar in 35 years. 

He swallows and drags a hand through his hair - arranging it sort of familiarly at least, except it’s slightly too short and he can’t find any styling-gel. 

It’s like he’s in some sort of hotel-room. Or perhaps a room on a ferry or boat. There’s the bedroom where he woke up, which leads into something that looks like a living-space. The same carpet, and similar decor features this room as well. The living-space seems mixed with an office. There’s a computer welded stuck to one of the tables. Wayne can’t see a kitchen or anything, but there is a bathroom with a toilet and shower. 

When he approaches the door which he assumes is the exit, the door opens automatically for him. Wayne peers out into a corridor that definitely gives him boat-vibes. He steps out and the door close behind him, and for a moment he’s not sure what to do, so he starts walking in a random direction. He reaches what appears to be an elevator, and people are waiting for it to arrive. When they see him, however, they snap into attention, hit themselves over the heart, then shoot out their arm in some kind of salute. 

It reminds Wayne of a nazi salute. He tenses, stares at the people who remain like that and only lower their arms when he eventually gives them a hesitant nod. Once the elevator arrives, he feels sick to his stomach. 

“Bridge, Captain?” one of the women next to him asks. Her midriff is bare, but she’s dressed similarly like him otherwise, in black and a gold sash around the waist. They all are dressed like him. 

Wayne just gives the briefest of nods and tries to stare through the metal. Still nothing. 

* * *

The Bridge, once Wayne arrives, is the control-room of the boat. At least that’s what he thinks, until he looks out through the big window and sees black space on the other side. In the distance a few stars twinkle, but their light seems cold. He’s on a spaceship.

“Captain on the Bridge,” someone announces and everyone does that freaky salute. In the middle of the room there is a metal chair, and from it Megamind stands up fluidly. 

Wayne stares at him as he also turns and gives the salute. 

Megamind looks… different. While he usually dresses in black, he wears lavish and extravagant battle-suits. Now, he’s dressed in the same sleek black uniform as Wayne, except his midriff is bare, and a dagger glitters underneath his golden sash. He’s also wearing a similar amount of medals pinned to his chest as Wayne is. 

Wayne continues to stare at him, and Megamind’s green eyes sweep over him quickly before he takes a step back and gestures with his hand to the chair he just got out of. 

“The Bridge is yours, Captain,” he says. His voice is dark, smooth, dangerous. The hairs at the back of Wayne’s neck stands on all ends. 

Hesitantly Wayne steps over and sinks down in the chair. Megamind observes him critically, his mouth pursed. Wayne meets his gaze and pushes out his jaw. 

“You called?” he asks. Megamind moves to stand next to him and gestures towards the windows. 

They’re not… windows aren't the best way to describe what’s in front of him. There  _ are windows _ that Wayne clearly can see space through, but there is also like monitors - different things flicker across it like on computer-screens and it makes Wayne slightly dizzy to stare at it for too long. 

“The Vilturian embassy has declined to join the empire - on screen.” Megamind says, and the windows morph into showing a planet. It doesn’t look like Earth at all - it’s grey-ish, and seems to have very little water on the surface. “Shall we proceed, Captain?” 

Wayne glances between the screen and Megamind. He can’t read his expression. There is something he has never seen in Megamind’s eyes before. A darkness that terrifies him. Wayne just nods to him. He doesn't know what else to do. 

“Fire at will, Mr Montgomery.” Megamind says. Wayne follows his gaze to a panel at the front, where his college roommate, James, sits. With all that was going on, he didn’t even recognize him. James presses a few buttons, then suddenly massive lights show on the monitors. It takes only a few seconds, and then Wayne watches the light hit the planet. He tenses up and stares, and watches James fire a few more rounds before he finds his voice. 

“Stop!” he shouts. The Bridge becomes silent. Wayne can feel everyone’s eyes on him. James is blinking in surprise at him. 

Wayne doesn’t know what to do, but before he has the chance to make a decision, Megamind starts from his side. 

“A curious idea, Captain, but perhaps an effective one.” He says and steps forth, his hands behind his back. “Now when the Vilturians have tasted the Terran Empire’s might, perhaps they will reconsider the offer to join.” 

Wayne swallows, tries to keep his face as neutral as he can and stands up. “Yes. Exactly.” 

Megamind’s eyes are on him, observing every movement he makes, but the rest of the room seem to have accepted Megamind’s words. Wayne looks to Megamind and nods, then flees from the Bridge. 

* * *

Wayne can’t find his way back to “his rooms”. He’s lost in the endless corridors of this hell-scape, and without his powers he’s feeling smaller than he’s ever felt. He passes several people, both men and women, and creatures that he can’t really tell what they are. Aliens. They’re all dressed in this black suit, all of them are armed. 

When he rounds one corner he comes across a rowdy group, and in the center two people are fighting with their bare hands. The people around are cheering them on. Blood is sprawling over the wall. 

Wayne freezes, but then his appearance is noticed, and someone in the crowd shouts to make room for the captain. Everyone, including the people fighting, pulls to the sides to clear a path for him, and they salute him. 

Wayne glances to the sides, watching the crowd make space for him. Carefully he steps through, and then his eyes land on one of the fighters. 

“Roxanne?” he asks. 

Roxanne Ritchi is bleeding from her nose and a black eye is starting to swell up her face. When he says her name her blue eyes quickly dart over him, and she looks… scared. 

“Yes, Sir.” she says, her back straight like a rod. Wayne hesitates, then he glances at the other fighter, a man he doesn’t recognize, with mousy-brown hair and a scowling expression. He looks worse for wear than Roxanne does, and Wayne’s not sure if he should be thankful or concerned for that. 

“What are you fighting about?” he asks. There’s a tense silence in the crowd, but when Wayne looks back to Roxanne she folds her gaze from his and answers in an angry, but submissive kind of tone. 

“Consensual issues,” she says. Wayne frowns. 

“Meaning..?” 

The crowd mistakes his words as an order. Roxanne’s cheeks flush and he can tell it’s in anger. 

“Bernard asked for me to be his, Sir,” Roxanne replies tightly. Wayne looks to the man again, who is now glaring at the wall in leigh of glaring at Wayne. “I declined. We had an altercation.” 

Wayne doesn’t really know what to say. On one hand he is horrified, and on the other he’s painfully aware that wherever he has found himself is a dangerous place and without his powers, can he afford to make a wrong move here? 

These people think he’s their captain, but just stopping the ship from blasting weapons down at a planet for refusing to join what they call their empire got him questioning glances. He has no idea what the right move here is. 

For some reason he thinks of Megamind - not the Megamind on the ship, but the  _ real _ Megamind - in those moments when he’s not battling with Wayne, but dealing with various criminal activities, like interacting with the Doom Syndicate. He don’t know what possess him to do so, but he strains his neck, kind of like Megamind does it, purses his lips and snaps - 

“Keep it out of the halls, and do it on your own time.” Everyone salutes him. Wayne glances to Roxanne. “Roxanne, with me.” 

Wayne starts walking, and Roxanne follows. They leave the crowd behind them. There’s a silence where Wayne wonders what the hell he’s supposed to do now, and what Roxanne is thinking, he can’t tell. 

“Does that happen often?” he asks eventually. Roxanne doesn’t glance his way, but keeps her gaze steadily forward. 

“Nothing to concern the Captain with,” she says. The way she says it reveals how much she believes it. That such things do happen, often, and there’s no reason to try and deal with it any other way than resort to violence. He frowns. 

“Is there something I can do for you, Captain?” Roxanne asks, tight lipped. Wayne looks her way and sees the way her shoulders are tense, her neck ridgid. He suddenly realises that she thinks he’ll… ask her to be his, and that she’s not enjoying that thought. 

Wayne feels sick. 

“No,” he says. “You can go.” 

Roxanne eyes him oddly then, but snaps into attention and salutes him, then turns and ducks into the nearest corridor. 

Wayne carries on randomly for a while, feeling exhaustion drain him in a way that’s unfamiliar to him. In a quiet corner he stops and glances around, at a loss of what to do. 

“Oh, where the fudgenuggets am I?” he mutters. Suddenly there’s that little chime again, and that computerized voice answers him. 

“Deck 5, passageway 3890-d, Captain.” Wayne looks around for the source of the voice, but finds nothing. At his best guess it came directly from the wall. He hesitates and looks around again, but there’s no one to see or overhear him. 

“And where should I… go?” he asks. 

“Where would you like to go, Sir?” the voice asks pleasantly enough.

Wayne needs to get out of here. “Home?” 

“Follow the blue line to elevator j-03897.o.” The voice says. 

It’s like that thing where, if you don’t know what you’re looking for you can’t see it. Suddenly Wayne notices that there are indeed lines painted along the wall, several of them, and different lines take off into different corridors. 

Wayne starts walking, and with the help of the computer, finally finds his way back into the rooms where he woke up.

He stands there for a second and his knees tremble. What the hell is going on? 

Wayne is exhausted, and eventually he goes and lies down. He just woke up in this place, maybe sleeping will make him wake up back at home again, and all of this has been a dream. 

* * *

Wayne does not wake up, back in his own bed and with his own powers. He’s still on the weird ship, still around these weird people, and to be honest, he’s at a loss of what to do. He can’t help but feel like Megamind would be like a fish in water in this sort of situation, but he - he’s freaking out. 

Slowly - excruciatingly slow - he starts to figure things out. Like, he can ask or say things out in midair, and a computer will answer. When he says he’s hungry he’s directed to a big mess-hall, almost like a school-cafeteria, except filled with adults. In uniform. And they salute him when he comes in. 

He doesn't like thinking about it, so instead he sits down in an empty seat and eats his food as quickly as he can. Before he can finish, however, Megamind appears. He’s still in uniform, and since Wayne’s in direct eye-contact now with his bare midriff, Wayne stares for a second at his six-pack, and the blue, smooth skin over his abs before he tears his eyes away from them. He didn’t know Megamind had a six-pack. Or is it only this Megamind who does? 

Megamind sits down opposite him, and places what he carries carefully on the table. It’s some kind of chess-table, but it has several boards at different levels. Wayne frowns and glance between the other and the game. 

“Megamind,” he says slowly. Megamind raises an eyebrow at him and leans an elbow casually over his chair-back. 

“Really, Captain, Number One will do.” he says, his voice that same, smooth, dangerous, velvety tone he had on the bridge. 

“Number One,” Wayne says, but it feels weird calling him that. Megamind starts placing up chess-pieces, and it’s with a sinking feeling Wayne realizes that Megamind expects him to partake in this game. 

He starts to sweat, and when Megamind pins him under that sharp, green gaze of his it feels like he’s laid bare in front of him. Megamind moves the first piece and raises a dark eyebrow at him.

Wayne doesn't know what he’s doing, but he recognizes a challenge when he sees one, and he gets the feeling that backing down is the wrong move. So he moves a piece as well. 

Thankfully, Megamind doesn’t comment on any move that he makes, so Wayne assumes they must be legitimate. The real reason Megamind is there seems to be to discuss the planet they’re orbiting instead. 

“We’ve received word from the Vilturian Embassy - or what’s left of it.” Megamind’s eyes follow Wayne’s hand as he moves a chess-piece. He smirks. “They’re willing to discuss terms.”

Wayne frowns and suppresses a shudder. 

“Your gamble paid off, Captain,” Megamind says. “Although, expressing it with such vigour on the Bridge did cause a stir.” 

Wayne meets his eyes and shrugs. He keeps his mouth shut, because if he doesn't open it he can’t make a fool out of himself. 

“Shall I tend to the details?” Megamind asks. 

“Please do, Number One.” Wayne says. Megamind reaches over, moves a piece of his and knocks down Wayne’s king. Megamind’s smirk grows larger. 

“As you wish, Captain,” he says and stands. Wayne watches Megamind pick up the chess-table and give Wayne a little nod, then Megamind leaves. 

As he turns, the dagger at his hip catches the light, and Wayne frowns. 

* * *

Wayne’s in the quarters that he considers his own. It’s late, even though time doesn't really seem to matter when you’re in a spaceship, when he is awoken by a chime at the door. He barely has time to raise his head from the pillow before he hears someone enter. 

He doesn't have his super hearing, which is upsetting whenever he notices it, but he can hear two people stumble into his rooms. The light turns on, and Wayne creeps out of his bed and edges over to the door, then peers out and - sees Megamind and Roxanne. 

Roxanne’s arm is around Megamind’s shoulder and Megamind is holding a bottle of something that looks damn near poisonous, and they’re… drunk. Wayne blinks at them, and at the same time they look up and notice him. 

“Captain?” Megamind asks. Roxanne - Roxanne giggles. “What are you doing here?” 

Wayne glance between them and the bottle. He crosses his arms, not certain if it’s in exasperation or to hide his naked chest from their gazes. 

“This is my rooms,” he says hesitantly. Megamind glances around like he’s never seen the place before and smirks. 

“So it is,” he says. Roxanne leans over and nibbles at Megamind’s ear. Megamind leans his head to give her better space, watching Wayne with narrowing eyes, then he pulls away from Roxanne and nudges her over in Wayne’s direction. 

Since Wayne doesn’t have his natural reflexes he’s a little slower, and Roxanne manages to toss her arms around his shoulders before he has the time to react. She kisses him, deeply, with tongue and drags her fingers through his hair. 

When Wayne realizes what’s happening he drags his abused and confused mouth away from Roxanne’s and glances over to Megamind. 

While Roxanne assaulted his lips, Megamind had flopped down in one of Wayne’s chairs, and his green eyes are locked on them like he’s trying to devour every inch of them. When their eyes catch, Megamind smiles - or smirks, is more like it - and takes a swig of the bottle. 

Wayne tries to pull away, feeling his cheeks flush deep red, but Roxanne clings to him and kisses him again. Her hand trails over his naked chest and down to over his pyjama-trousers, then she starts kneading him through the fabric. 

The fact that Megamind is watching makes her touch feel electric, and Wayne gets hard. But this is wrong. They’re drunk, and not themselves and with a herculean effort Wayne pushes Roxanne away. 

“I think you’re searching for another cabin,” he says, his voice low. Roxanne doesn’t pull away, but stays at the arms length that Wayne has pushed her to. She turns her head and exposes her delicate neck, and looks to Megamind. 

Megamind shrugs lightly, and Roxanne turns and swaggers over to him. Megamind stands and Roxanne slips into his seat, takes the bottle from him while she squeezes his ass. 

‘They are so fucking drunk.’ Wayne thinks, but then Megamind is next to him, and Wayne angles his head to meet his gaze. For a second, he stares into Megamind’s green eyes, watches the beautiful expanse of blue skin over his face. Up close, Megamind doesn't look drunk. There’s an intelligence glinting behind his large eyes, and Megamind tilts his head and his lips part and then he reaches up and Megamind’s hands are in Wayne’s hair and his lips are on Wayne’s and Wayne lets him kiss him. 

Megamind tastes like the alcohol he’s just drunk, something sweet and spicy, and his tongue darts forth, into Wayne’s mouth, and Wayne moans. Blue hands stroke along Wayne’s chest, the same path that Roxanne’s hands took, but these are slower, more exploratory, and before Megamind even reaches his nipples Wayne is hard. 

They continue to kiss, and Megamind’s long, elegant fingers caress his nipples. Wayne shivers, and Megamind pulls away just enough so their breath still mingles. He looks at him through his long, dark eyelashes, and a shiver runs through Wayne again. 

Megamind tilts his head and his eyelashes flutter. 

“ _ Are _ we searching for another cabin, Captain?” Megamind asks, his voice low and the darndest seductive tone Wayne’s ever heard. Wayne glances to Roxanne who watches them, her usual bright blue eyes dark in desire. 

He swallows thickly and shakes his head. Megamind smirks and pushes him into the bedroom he never quite left, and after a moment Roxanne follows, still holding onto the bottle. 

Megamind pushes him down on the bed and for a moment Roxanne and Megamind meet up. Megamind trails an arm around Roxanne’s waist, and they both stare down at Wayne. Wayne feels a little exposed, and his trousers feel tight. 

Then Roxanne climbs onto the bed next to him and offers him the bottle. Wayne hesitates for a second, then takes it from her and brings to his lips. 

Roxanne reaches out and caresses over his arm, over the muscles there, and to his chest, and then Megamind slips down onto his knees on the floor and between Wayne’s legs. 

Wayne’s cock twitch, and he swallows down several gulps of the alcohol while Megamind tugs at his waistband. Roxanne’s hand travels over his chest and pinches a nipple, and Wayne lifts his hips so Megamind can pull the trousers down. 

The moment his cock is free, Megamind’s mouth is upon him. Megamind swallows him whole, and Wayne clutches the bottle to his side and moans. Megamind’s head starts to bobble along his shaft, and Roxanne shifts so she can kiss Wayne again. 

Roxanne is dominating his mouth, and Megamind’s tongue and lips are devouring him. 

Through their shared rhythm, Roxanne grabs his hand and drags it down into her trousers, where she’s wet. With one hand she guides his movements over her clit and she moans into his mouth, which in turns causes Wayne to moan. 

Megamind’s fingers sneak to caress his balls and Wayne buckles up into his warm mouth. The torture continues until Wayne is sure he’s to shoot his load just from head, and then, just before he reaches the peak, Megamind pulls away. His cock feels cold after the presence of Megamind’s lips, and he’s disappointed. Roxanne pulls away too and they both look down on him again, then they share a look. 

Megamind reaches to his waist and starts to untie his shirt. Both Roxanne and Wayne keep their eyes glued on him as he does. He’s moving faintly, like so some music only he can hear, then he pulls the shirt away and is bare chested. 

Green eyes lock into Wayne’s, and Megamind painfully slowly drags his fingers down to his trousers. His fingers hoover for a while over the buttons, and then he pushes the trousers down and reveals himself naked. 

Wayne lets his eyes rake over him, all the way from the top to the crotch, where his eyes come to a halt. Megamind’s cock is blue, and it looks more similar to Wayne’s reproductive systems than a humans, yet it is obviously a cock, and he is hard. 

Wayne swallows, and Roxanne stands up in the bed. Megamind’s green eyes slip off from Wayne, onto Roxanne, and Wayne watches as Megamind watches Roxanne undress. When she’s naked she reaches forward and pulls Megamind into a kiss, and Wayne watches in fascination as they seem to battle for dominance with their lips and their tongues. 

His cock is twitching at the sight, and he would have been content to just watch them and jerk off, but before his hand reaches his crotch, Roxanne’s hand hits Wayne off, all the while lip-locked with Megamind. He whines, feeling like he’ll jump out of his skin if no one touches his dick again. 

Roxanne pulls away and focuses her attention on Wayne. It’s like her eyes are hypnotic, and with a gentle hand she pulls him up and off the bed. 

Wayne stands up, and Megamind wraps his arm around him and kisses him while Roxanne lies down on the bed and props her head up with Wayne’s pillows. 

Megamind keeps kissing him until Roxanne clears her throat, and when they pull away from each other Wayne can see she’s masturbating, her eyes glued onto them. Megamind grins and takes the bottle that Wayne’s still holding, long forgotten, and brings it to Wayne’s lips. 

Wayne drinks as much as he can, then Megamind takes the bottle away and places it down on the nightstand. Megamind climbs onto the bed and Roxanne spreads her legs to welcome him. He places himself over her and they’re kissing again, and Roxanne grabs him by the ass and Wayne knows she’s guiding him into her. 

He watches, transfixed, as they start to rock and moan, and his own cock feels like it will explode just at the sight. 

Then, Roxanne and Megamind stop kissing and Roxanne’s eyes lock onto him. Megamind trails kisses down her neck, and Roxanne motions with her head for Wayne to hurry up and spreads Megamind’s ass-cheeks wider. 

Wayne’s blushing, but he moves almost with normal lightning-speed, and he climbs into the bed and stands between both of their legs. Roxanne still has a grip on Megamind’s ass-cheeks, and Wayne only glances at her shortly before he grabs his own dick and maneuvers into Megamind. 

Megamind’s tight but wet, and when Wayne pushes in Megamind aches up, into Wayne’s chest and makes the most erotic sound Wayne’s ever heard. Megamind whines, and wriggles between them, and Roxanne pulls Megamind into her, and Wayne follows, and then he starts rocking back and forth. 

Roxanne gasps and moans, and Wayne thrusts back and forth, which in turn makes Megamind thrust into Roxanne. 

The rhythm is brutal. Wayne fears that if he stops, even for a second, he’ll realise that this is a bad idea, and he’s far too gone to care. All he wants is more of Megamind’s warm body, and the noises that Roxanne makes underneath both of them. 

Wayne sees Roxanne release one hand from Megamind’s buttocks and sneak a hand between her and Megamind to rub her clitoris. He’s not sure who makes what sound, but Roxanne screams as she comes, and then, Megamind grows completely silent and stiffen around Wayne, and Wayne’s never felt something quite like it, but the way he tenses around him have Wayne shoot his load harder than he’s ever had before. 

He feels himself being milked, and it’s like he’s going to pass out. The only pressure that’s grounding him is Megamind’s weight, pushing into his chest. 

He tries to pull that pressure closer, tries to burrow himself in Megamind’s skin if he could. Wayne has no idea how long they stay like that, but he’s vaguely aware that Roxanne flips them to the side so she’s not crushed by their weight. 

Wayne’s not acting rational, but the worry that Megamind will also pull away makes him pull Megamind to him and keep him still, Wayne’s shaft still impaled in Megamind. 

But Megamind doesn’t try to pull away but stays in Wayne’s arms; not as stiff in his arms anymore, but still randomly spasming around Wayne, and he’s not certain if he’s ever felt this content after sex before. 

It doesn’t take long before Wayne is asleep, still buried deep in Megamind and with Roxanne by their side. 

* * *

When Wayne wakes up he has a headache. He doesn’t know how it feels, but he’s hung over. The bed is also empty, and even though Wayne feels more satisfiedly empty than he’s ever had in his life, he also feels disappointed. That is, until he gets out of bed and on his way to the bathroom finds Megamind sitting in his living room. 

Megamind is dressed, and there’s no sign of Roxanne, but the bottle they emptied is sitting on the table next to him. Wayne freezes, naked, and watch Megamind watch him. 

Megamind’s green eyes travel over Wayne’s body, stopping for a few seconds at his crotch before they go to meet Wayne’s gaze.

“Well then,” Megamind says, his voice low. He pulls something out of a pocket - it’s a cigarette and what Wayne assumes is a lighter - and he lights it and takes a drag. “I think it’s time you tell me who you really are,  _ Captain _ .”

Wayne’s still for a moment. He watches the way Megamind’s lips curl around the cigarette the way the curled around his cock the night before, and he’s ashamed to say his cock twitches as that. Megamind just watch him, silent, however, and Wayne wonders if he should confess everything, or feign ignorance. 

“What?” Wayne asks and fakes a laugh, but it comes across as hollow, even to his own ears, and Megamind leans back in the chair and takes a deep drag of the fag. The smoke he blows out curls around him, making patterns in the air on their way up. Megamind shrugs, lightly, yet his movement is like a panther closing in on its prey. 

“You’re not Captain Tipt Hajrka,” Megamind says and takes his emerald eyes off him for a second to stare at the glow of his cigarette. “He wouldn’t give a shit about the Vilturians, whether they lived or died. And you can’t play tridimentional chess to save your life. And he certainly wouldn’t know the first name of a lieutenant such as Ritchi.” 

Megamind looked at him again, and that sharp, dangerous look was back in his eyes. “So, who are you?” 

Wayne stares into those emerald green eyes and realizes that Megamind is his only chance to get back home. He’s not going to just wake up back in his own bed, and he needs whatever help he can get. He’s just not certain if this Megamind is going to offer help. 

But before Wayne can really make up his mind his voice is spilling out, and he’s telling the other man everything, from how he woke up in this strange new world to his own life in Metro City. Megamind is silent through his entire story, and if it weren’t for his movements to smoke the fag Wayne would have worried he turned to stone. When Wayne is done Megamind crooks his head and puts out the cigarette on the table surface. 

“Fascinating,” he says slowly, his eyes thoughtfully fixed on Wayne. “And in this parallel universe you have super-powers?” 

Wayne nods. Megamind’s eyes sparkle. 

“Unfanthamble powers, by the account of it.”

Wayne hesitates. 

“Well, I haven’t run into any stop yet,” he says. Megamind purses his lips. 

“There exist records of people with your… abilities within our species,” Megamind says slowly. “But their kind went extinct long before Glaupunkt was even part of the Empire.” 

“Our species?” Wayne blinks. Megamind looks at him, and for a second neither of them blink, then something alike pity flashes before Megamind’s face. 

“You don’t even know that?” Megamind asks, but he sounds more thoughtful, like it doesn’t even warrant a reply from Wayne. “You and I are the same species, Wayne.” 

Wayne blinks again. Then again. Then he thinks it must be in this universe, the one Megamind called a parallel universe. But then he thinks of the way Megamind tensed around him, and how it was the best damn orgasm of Wayne’s life and he knows it’s true. 

“But we don’t look anything alike,” Wayne says, his mouth not ready to accept what his heart already knows. Megamind laughs, but it’s a harsh laugh, so unlike anything that his Megamind would have produced. 

“I can show you our evolutionary tree if you’d like,” Megamind says. “Do you prefer a venn-diagram or an interactive map?” 

“We - you told me we’re not from the same planet.” Wayne says. Megamind doesn’t comment on the fact that it’s the  _ real _ Megamind that said those things, and not this man sitting here in his dark uniform. 

“Several planets of the Glaupunkt-quadrant are inhabited by our kind,” Megamind says, sounding sensibly enough. His face grows thoughtful. “Which planet are you from?” 

Wayne frowns. He don’t know. It’s not like Megamind ever talked about these things. It’s not like Wayne listened, when he tried. Megamind had said something about a red and a blue planet, right? And Megamind was from the blue one. Right? 

“I don’t know,” Wayne snaps. “The one next to yours!” 

That is all he really knows. 

“Pauloura-nîgh?” Megamind asks. Wayne can only shrug, because he doesn’t  _ know _ . Megamind looks thoughtful. “In this universe, Pauloura-nîgh is uninhabited after catastrophic experiments with a black hole.” 

Megamind watches him and taps a finger over his cheek.“Perhaps that could explain the divergence, where in your universe some of our species contained their abilities, such as flight, while those genes died out in ours.” 

“Oh, what captain Hajrka wouldn’t give for your powers, though,” Megamind says. “Do you think he’s in your world?” 

Wayne can feel his stomach drop like a stone. He hadn’t really considered what became of this universe’s counterpart, but now he envisioned a man with Wayne’s super-powers, and this universe’s dangerous personality and he shuddered. 

“Let’s hope not,” Wayne says. Megamind strokes his goat-tee and nods slowly. 

“Indeed.” he says. “Otherwise there might not be much for you to go back to.” 

At that Wayne perks up. “So you’ll help me?” 

For a moment Megamind looks torn, but then he stands fluidly from the chair. 

“I have no ambition for the Captaincy, Wayne. Frankly, I prefer being a lesser target. And while Hajrka is a menace, he’s predictable.” Megamind pins him under a sharp glance. “Heroes are  _ un _ predictable, and as much as I enjoy fucking around with you, I’d much rather prefer a Captain I can rely on.” 

Wayne can feel his cheeks blush. Megamind looks him over one last time, then he smirks. 

“You might consider putting on trousers before we leave,” he says casually and Wayne is reminded just how naked he is. Megamind’s smirk grows wider. “Just a suggestion.” 

* * *

Megamind takes him to the med-bay. At first Wayne is hesitant, but when they step in and Minion appears - dressed not in a gorilla-suit, but in something that frankly Wayne only can describe as a futuristic-looking piece of armour he finds that he relaxes besides himself. 

Minion hurries them off into a private room. 

“Being the Captain has its perks,” Megamind says as he follows, and Minion gestures to Wayne to lie down on the bed. Megamind and Minion converse quickly in a language that Wayne doesn't understand. It sounds vaguely familiar, yet he can’t place it. Minion shoots Wayne several glances as Megamind explains, and when they’re done Minion goes and collects a syringe. 

“I’ll draw some blood, Sir,” Minion says and preps his arm. Wayne frowns. 

“You can’t, my skin is -” but the needle slips right through his skin. Wayne stares at it. 

“Tipt Hajrka is not invulnerable,” Megamind says from the sidelines. Wayne can’t tear his eyes away from his own blood. It’s… blue. Or like a bluish-purple colour. Definitely not red like blood is supposed to be. He swallows and feels a little dizzy. 

When Minion is done he places a little bandaid over the prick and Wayne feels a little silly, but he also knows his legs won’t support him if he tries to stand up, so he stays on the bed as Megamind and Minion walk over to what looks like a laboratory. 

They continue to speak that language Wayne vaguely feels like he remembers and don’t turn to face him at all. 

* * *

“Genetically, he’s Tipt Hajrka,” Minion says, a couple of hours later. Megamind looks faintly disappointed but nods like he wasn’t expecting anything else. 

“Yet he is from a parallel universe,” says Megamind and observes Wayne. “With no recollection of doing anything to warrant this change.” 

“Perhaps the issue lies not with Mr Scott, but with Captain Hajrka,” Minion suggests. Megamind strokes his goat-tee thoughtfully, then he taps one of his many medals on his chest. 

“Syx to security,” he says out into the air. “Have lieutenant Ritchi report to the science-lab.” 

Megamind gestures to Wayne to follow, gives a brief nod to Minion and leaves the med-bay. Wayne follows, but at the mention of Roxanne he’s starting to feel nervous. It was easy before to pretend like last night didn’t happen, especially after Wayne got dressed and Megamind stopped giving him those lewd looks, but suddenly he’s reminded of it all again. 

They walk down corridors Wayne can’t even tell the difference off, and when they come across people they’re saluted. Megamind pays them no heed, however. 

Wayne glances at him and clears his throat. “So you and Roxanne…” 

Megamind glances at him and raises an eyebrow, and Wayne finds himself blushing harder. 

“Are you a thing?” he asks. “A couple?” 

“Do we seem like a couple?” Megamind asks calmly. Wayne rubs his neck. 

“Well, you both showed up, drunk, by my doorstep, and we had - a thing.” 

Megamind laughs at that. 

“A thing?” he asks, sounding delighted. “You mean we fucked.” 

“I was paraphrasing,” Wayne says and fights to keep his face neutral. Megamind grins and his green eyes sparkle mischievously. 

“Well then,” he says, having the same voice Wayne’s Megamind has when he’s about to pull an ace out of his sleeve. “I guess we are a  _ thing _ , sometimes.” 

And then he does something highly suggestive with his eyebrows that Wayne’s Megamind have never done, and Wayne shuts up until they reach the science-lab. 

Wayne doesn’t quite know what he expected - maybe for the science-lab to look like Megamind’s lairs, filled with tesla-coils and blinking lights. Turns out it’s ordinarily similar to the rest of the ship, except that Megamind seems comfortable there, and the moment he steps inside he orders everyone - except Roxanne, who is already there - out so they have the place to themselves. 

Roxanne stands, her back straight and Wayne would never have been able to tell based on her expression that they had done things to each other last night. She does however give Wayne a curious look and then faces Megamind. 

Some kind of unspoken conversation happens between them, composed entirely through eyebrow twitches and mouth purses and when Roxanne gives a particularly cutting look Megamind finally speaks. 

“We need to see every activity involving the Captain from six days ago.” Roxanne walks over to one of the computers and types in something, but it’s all gibberish to Wayne. Megamind steps over to stand next to her, and he doesn’t touch her, but Wayne notices how he angles his entire body towards her and how his shoulders, usually so high strung, drop, just a little in her presence. 

“Is there anything in particular you’re looking for?” Roxanne asks. Megamind is observing the monitor and points to something. 

“What is that?” he asks. Roxanne enters a security code to the computer and glances back at Wayne. 

“It looks like the alarm vent off for a fraction of a millisecond in the Captain’s quarters.” Roxanne says and continues to type. “But the main-alarm wasn’t triggered.” 

“That’s not supposed to be able to happen.” Megamind says. “Can you access video?” 

“There’s video in my room?” Wayne interrupts. Megamind waves him off, apparently completely unconcerned by that fact, and the fact that their nightly activities in that case also have been recorded. 

“Security can access video from everywhere on the ship,” says Roxanne and looks between them. “I’ll need authorization from you, though, commander.” 

Another page is presented on the computer screen and Megamind leans down and types in something. Roxanne brings forth the video and plays what happened right as the alarm went off in Wayne’s - or rather, the Captain’s - rooms. 

For a moment everything looks normal. Wayne sees himself walk through his living room, holding a glass of alcohol. Then there’s a flash of golden light, just for a second and then nothing. The room is empty. 

“Rewind and slow it down,” Megamind says, watching it all happen again. He leans closer to the monitor like that’ll help him get a better look. “What  _ is _ that?” 

But Wayne already knows what it is. The bright light comes from the spaceship that brought Wayne to Earth, and for one brief flash it appears in the middle of the room, then it, along with Captain Hajrka, disappears again. 

* * *

Megamind is observing him thoughtfully. Wayne’s done his best to explain everything about his pod, and they took a detour to explain everything that was going on to Roxanne, but now Megamind’s eyebrows are deeply furrowed together and he’s silent, even when Wayne’s done with his rather un-detailed explanation. 

“Maybe if we had passed through an ion-storm, something like this could be explained,” Roxanne says slowly. “But everything was clear that night. And Metro’s shields should have blocked anything trying to beam onboard.” 

“It would have blocked anything that existed in this universe,” Megamind says. “But the pod didn’t exist in our universe until that exact fraction of a millisecond. What star coordinates were we in six days ago?” 

Roxanne swirls back around and types on the computer, then pulls up what looks like a trajectory path on screen. Megamind observes it for a second, then nods. 

“These coordinates placed us in direct line between the Glaupunkt-quadrant and Terra.” he says. Wayne peaks at the screen, which doesn't make him any wiser. 

“Okay?” he asks. 

“When you came to Earth, as you call it, as a baby, your spaceship would have taken this path to reach it,” Megamind says. “Normally, the way terranoids experience time is linear. As time progresses, we move through space-time and are aging. However, that is not time’s actual properties. In reality, time moves slower at high gravity and high speed.”

“Relative time dilation,” Roxanne says. Megamind points at her and nods. 

“Exactly.” Megamind says. “Now, we have several factors to account for here. One, in this universe, while the experiments at Pauloura-nîgh were… catastrophic, to say the least, the crisis of the black hole was averted. But it still caused some effects. Pauloura-nîgh is uninhabited, and the space around it is unstable.”

Wayne looked at Roxanne who clarified. “It’s basically a black hole in the making. A couple of thousand years in the future and that whole system goes bye-bye.” 

Megamind shook his hand like that part was unimportant. 

“The second factor is that we’re talking parallel universes, existing and occupying the same space - the appearance of your spaceship is proof of that. Somehow our two universes must be close enough to each other in intradimensional space that you’re able to, albeit by accident, punch through to the other universe, seemingly at random.

“Like mirrors of each other.” Megamind glances at Wayne. “And in your universe, the black hole  _ is _ a black hole.” 

“And a black hole has massive gravity,” Roxanne adds excitedly. Megamind nods again. 

“Yes. So, intradimensional space, gravity, massive speed to escape said gravity, and then, relative velocity time dilation and for one brief, almost impossible fraction where time and space folds in on itself and the universes exist together.” Megamind gestures to Wayne. “In that one moment, your past existed in the same space-time as what was the Captain’s present six days ago, and the result bridges our two universes together. 

“You leak into our universe.” 

Wayne bites the inside of his cheek. His head is spinning, but he’s also feeling a growing concern settle in his chest. “Does that mean that your captain is in my universe?” 

Megamind shrugged.

“Impossible to know, really,” he says. “But I think you should prepare for the possibility.” 

“How do we change it back, then?” Roxanne asks. Megamind looks at her and considers it. Wayne looks at him hopefully. Megamind strokes his goat-tee again. 

“Well…” he says carefully. “Maybe we can recreate the circumstances.” 

“Great,” Wayne says. “How do we do that?” 

Megamind turns his bright green eyes at him and grins, and Wayne had never noticed quite how sharp Megamind’s teeth actually were. 

“We have to create a black hole.” 

* * *

“Sir, that’s a bad idea,” says Minion, and to be honest, Wayne hardly understood half of what Megamind explained, but he’s agreeing with the fish. Megamind only grins however. 

“Yes, a wickedly bad idea for the greater good of bad!” Before Minion has the time to argue Megamind gestures to Wayne. “We can’t have a captain like this in the empire, it would be a death-sentence - no offence, Mr Scott. We need to get our captain back into the right universe, and Mr Goody-two-shoes here back into his.” 

“Right,” Minion says slowly. “But how will we explain to the crew, let alone starfleet why we’re tearing through perfectly good space to create a black hole?” 

“He does have a point,” says Roxanne and points at Minion. 

“We don’t tell them,” Megamind says. 

Wayne catches Roxanne and Minion share a glance. 

“Yeah, that’s not gonna work,” Roxanne says. Minion looks done with the whole conversation. 

“I’m going back to work,” he says. Megamind stops him from leaving by raising his hands and stepping in the way. 

“Okay, okay - we put in a request to go to… Silarx 5 to study - antimatter.” Megamind says, his face animated and excited. It’s kind of cute, in an unhinged sort of way. “ _ Then _ , when we get to Silarx 5 we pop in some red matter into that creation of science and watch it go super black hole.” 

“That is…” Minion says tiredly, then something in his voice changes. “That could work actually.” 

Megamind grins. 

“What’s red matter?” Wayne asks. 

“It’s basically liquid decalithium,” Megamind says, which doesn’t clarify anything. Wayne looks to Roxanne who hits her hands together, then makes an explosion-motion from the impact. 

“It’s very rare, and hard to manufacture,” says Minion. Megamind grins wider and gestures to Wayne with one hand. 

“Luckily we have Captain Tipt Hajrka, here, of the Hajrka dynasty.” Wayne shifted uncomfortably. “He can pull some strings.” 

“I’m not sure about this, Sir.” Minion says and observes Wayne critically. Minion in his universe is always so friendly, but this Minion is guarded against him. It makes Wayne vaguely uncomfortable. 

“Oh, don’t be a pill, Mingyn,” says Megamind. 

“Even if we were to get our hands on some red matter, and  _ if _ we were able to eject it into Silarx 5, the chances of us creating a similar singularity as the one who switched the Captain is astronomical.” Minion frowned. “You said it yourself, Sir, that the space-time-dimensional planes converged and just happened to meet. Silarx 5 isn’t even between Glaupunkt and Terra.” 

“I have thought of that,” says Megamind. “We recreate Pauloura-nîgh, which will release similar radiation as the spaceship Mr Scott travelled to Terra with. The radiation along with the red matter and the increased gravity of the black hole will act as basically a super adhesive which will cause our two mirror universes to glue together just long enough for us to push Mr Scott into the event horizon.” 

Minion’s mouth fell open. “Paulo- you’ve got to be kidding me!” 

Megamind shook his head, grinning from ear to ear. 

“We’re gonna die,” Minion says. 

Of course, that’s the plan they go with. 

* * *

Megamind hands him an iPad. It’s obviously  _ not  _ an iPad, but it is the closest thing Wayne knows how to explain it, so it’ll do. It’s filled with instructions on what Wayne’ll have to ask Command in order to gain some red matter and the instructions to go to Silarx 5. Megamind sits down in the seat opposite him back in Wayne’s quarters and observes him as he reads through everything. 

Wayne nods. “Okay, so, anything else I need to know?” 

“They’ll likely ask you for a favour.” Megamind says, sounding bored. “Accept. Then I will have to convince Captain Hajrka to honour that deal once you’re all switched back.” 

Megamind has to help him make the call, and he activates the little computer locked to Wayne’s table, then steps out of sight before it activates. Wayne watches as he’s placed on hold, and he glances to Megamind who shrugs. 

The screen flickers, then Wayne’s mom is on screen. Wayne stares. 

“Captain, what can I do for you?” his mom asks. But it’s not Lady Scott. According to the instructions he read before it’s admiral Jones. He hadn’t noticed the name as his mom’s maiden-name, but now he wonders just why he was expecting any less from this universe. 

“I -” Wayne stutters, and he can tell on Megamind’s body language that it’s the wrong thing to do. So he puts on his Metro Man persona, which at least is as familiar to him as breathing. And luckily, he knows a few things about his mom. Like how she likes to be flattered. “Admiral, you look more radiant everytime I see you.” 

Not Lady Scott blinks in surprise, but Wayne notices the pleasant flush that colours her cheeks. She schools her features and gives Wayne a look he knows all too well - the same one she used to get him to behave as a child.

“If this is a social call I’ll ask you to not clog up work-hours,” she sniffs. Wayne smiles. 

“My science officer has been bugging me about going to Silarx 5 for weeks. Something about antimatter and a study vital to the Empire.” He shook his head like the whole thing disinterested him. The admiral crooks her head thoughtfully. 

“He has proven to be right in the past,” she says slowly. “But you’re in the middle of negotiations with the Vilturians. They’re mines are considered of utmost importance to the Empire.” 

Wayne’s not sure what comes over him, but it’s sort of like playing theatre. He scoffs in contempt and shakes his head. 

“It’s like picking candy from a child,” he says. “We’ll be done with them by nightfall.” 

Behind the screen Megamind gives him a thumbs up. Wayne’s not certain if he’s pleased about it or not. The admiral hums, then nods. 

“Very well, Captain. If the Vilturians agree to join the empire before tomorrow, consider yourselves free to conduct Syx’s little experiment.” she says. 

“One more thing, Admiral,” Wayne says and leans closer. “This is more of a… personal request. Red matter.”

“What about it?” the admiral asks. Wayne shrugs lightly. 

“I want access to it,” he says. The admiral frowns. 

“Now what would the ISS Metro do with red matter?” she asks. 

“That’s why I said  _ personal _ request.” Wayne says. She raises an eyebrow. 

“Red Matter is not something that is handed out lightly, Captain,” she replies. “The Ni’Var Science Institute have recently classed it as need-to-know, only.” 

Wayne looks to Megamind who’s frowning and waves his hand for Wayne to keep talking. 

“Well…” Wayne says slowly and looks back to the screen. They’ll ask a favour, Megamind had said before. So Wayne goes for it. “Surely there is something I can offer that would put me on that need-to-know?” 

The admiral is silent and observes him, then she looks to something on her desk. “Are you familiar with Qowat Milat?” 

Wayne was not, but Megamind nodded, so Wayne said he was. 

“Their order has attacked several of the Empire’s troops - apparently they have bound themselves to the resistance. Perhaps, should some red matter go missing from your stash, and some crewmates go rogue and find their way to the Qowat Milat’s head-quarters on Vashti, where the red matter goes off… well. That would be a problem for another day.” 

Behind the computer Megamind nods. Wayne swallows. He feels sick, and has to force out the words. “So we have a deal, Admiral?” 

“I’ll update the ISS Metro to receive instructions now, Captain.” His not mom says with a purr. Wayne nods and turns off the screen. 

“What is the Qowat Milat?” he asks Megamind the moment the feed is broken. Megamind looks hesitant for a second, but then shrugs. 

“They’re a holy order of Romulan warrior nuns.” Wayne blinks. 

“What?” 

“They’re sworn to serve the truth, and trained in lethal combat.” Megamind says and shrugs. “They bind themselves to lost causes, such as resistance of the Empire, and die trying to withstand it.” 

Wayne frowns. From what he knows about the Empire and how they treat others, and even their own subjects, the resistance is right. But when he says that Megamind grows a little pale and stares at him, then shakes himself out of his frozen state and stands. 

“Do not  _ ever _ say something like that again,” he whispers and glances around, even though they are alone. He starts to rearrange his collar nervously and barely glance Wayne’s way. 

“Why?” Wayne asks. Megamind shoots him a pained look. For a moment it looks like he’ll refuse to answer, but then his shoulders sag a little.

“The Empire puts human life above all others,” he says slowly. “And you may look human enough, but don’t for one second believe that the real humans won’t remember that you are Glau. Disloyalty to the Empire is punishable by death, and should an _alien_ _captain_ be overheard expressing pro-resistance affiliations, the Emperor would rather destroy our entire species than let such sympathies catch on.

“We exists on scraps, Mr Scott. It’s servitude to the Empire, or extinction.” 

“But that’s awful!” Wayne protests. Megamind looks at him oddly.

“Well,” he says lowly. “We don’t all have super-powers.” 

* * *

Silarx 5 is some kind of weird… Wayne’s honestly not sure what it is. It looks kind of like a star, but it emits a kind of dark aura instead of bright light, and the closer they get to it, the more vibrations rush through the ship. When Wayne’s on the Bridge with Megamind, Megamind asks about their shields and to divert all non-essential power to them. 

So yeah, Wayne’s pretty sure Minion was right. They  _ are _ going to die. It’s an equal mix of excitement and terror. The ship travels to the closest asteroid next to Silarx 5, and it’s four to beam down onto it. 

Wayne, Megamind, Minion and Roxanne are all in suits that allow them to breathe, but once they’re down on the surface Wayne realises that the asteroid is inhabited. Or it used to be at least. 

“It was a research facility,” Minion explains as he pushes a gigantic door open and gestures for everyone to go on. Megamind takes the lead and manages to quickly get power in the building. 

Wayne looks around, but it all looks like science fiction to him. It’s something very disconcerting with not understanding what you’re looking at all the time, and Wayne have more and more head-aches everyday because of it.

Megamind and Minion are setting things up, and Wayne is left wandering around the different rooms like a ghost haunting the place. He’s just made his round through a bunch of empty quarters when Roxanne appears by the door. She watches him for a second. 

“You called me Roxanne, before,” she says. “In your universe, are we..?” 

“We’re friends.” Wayne says, blushing a little at the implications he could hear in Roxanne’s tone. “And colleagues.” 

“Is that all?” she asks. Wayne rubs his neck awkwardly. Kind of. He’s not lying. Roxanne and he were never a couple. But they had… well, there had been a few nights. Friends with benefits, perhaps is the best way to describe those months. But it had kind of fizzed into nothing and Wayne’s pretty certain it’s his fault. 

Roxanne looks him over and pushes off the doorframe. “Well, for what it’s worth, I think you’re nicer than Captain Hajrka. Roxanne Ritchi is a fool for just being friends with you.” 

Wayne coughs. Suddenly he’s reminded of one of Roxanne’s kidnappings, before he rescues her, and how Megamind is talking excitedly about his latest death-trap, and how Roxanne purse her lips and bites off a snarky reply and how Megamind’s green eyes light up and - oh. 

Maybe their fizz into nothing wasn’t quite as much Wayne’s fault as he’s previously thought. 

“Lieutenant, Captain!” Megamind calls from another room, and both Roxanne and Wayne walk over to him. 

In the main room, Megamind and Minion have set up a device, and this time it actually  _ does  _ look like something Wayne’s Megamind would build. It looks homemade, and dangerous in an untested sort of way. It’s also shooting sparks off of it, and both Megamind and Minion take a few steps away from the device.

As Wayne steps in Minion turns to Megamind. “Are you sure about this, Sir?”

Megamind makes a curious sound in his throat and shrugs. 

“Well… pretty sure,” he says, then turns to Wayne. “Are you ready Mr Scott?” 

Wayne looks between him and the device, looks over Roxanne and Minion and nods. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” he says. Megamind nods and steps over and clasps him over the shoulder. 

“Good luck, Wayne.” he says silently. “I hope Hajrka haven't destroyed your world.” 

The stone that’s now permanent in his stomach twists about and Wayne swallows. 

“Thank you Meg - thank you, Syx.” 

Megamind grins at him. “I told you, Number One will do.” 

Megamind steps over to the device and presses one of his medals. “Syx to Metro. Launch torpedo into Sylarx 5 in ten - nine - eight -” 

He continues to count down and as he says one, he activates the device they’ve built. There’s suddenly a huge rumble, and the device starts to spark off even more sparks. A golden glow starts to build up, and the structure around them trembles. 

Wayne starts to feel a pull, like wind when he’s flying. It’s calling him. He looks at Megamind in the dark uniform one last time. 

“Syx?” he shouts, because a deafening roar is erupting in the room. Megamind looks up from the device and watches him expectantly. “About what you said, that it’s servitude or extinction.” 

“It doesn’t have to be.” He sees Megamind’s face crumble into a frown but he carries on anyway. “If there’s bad, good will rise up against it.” 

Megamind holds his gaze, then, almost so miniscule Wayne barely sees it, Megamind nods and Wayne feels himself get pulled into the golden light.

That’s all he remembers, then he pass out. 

* * *

“Is he dead?” someone asks. Wayne recognizes the voice, but it takes him a moment to remember that it’s Minion. 

“No,” says another, and this he’s sure is Megamind. Didn’t it work? 

He groans and opens his eyes. He stares up into the blue sky and it takes him a few seconds to recognise where he is. He’s in the abandoned observatory. 

He sits up and in the corner of his eye he sees people jump into alert. He looks that way and sees Megamind in a defensive position, and Minion and Roxanne are holding weapons behind him. Wayne watches the tension in their shoulders and looks around. The place looks beaten up. There’s scorch marks from his laser-vision on the walls. Shit. 

“Hey,” he says, awkwardly. Megamind stays in that hunched position. Wayne glances at Roxanne who is glaring daggers at him. “Time out?” 

“ _ Wayne _ ?” Megamind asks incredulously. 

* * *

After Wayne explained everything he knew about his time in the mirror universe, and in turn Megamind, Roxanne and Minion explained everything that Captain Hajrka had done when he woke up in Wayne’s body in their universe, all fall into a tense silence. Wayne looked out over the city and watched the dark smoke rise from the streets and he felt terrible. His hands had done this. His eyes had burned and tormented his citizens. 

It was awful. 

But Megamind, Minion and Roxanne had tried to stop him. And if they hadn’t, maybe Metro City wouldn’t even be standing. 

He turns back to the trio. Minion is tending to a burn on Roxanne’s shoulder, and Megamind is looking through scraps of the device he tried to kill Wayne - kill Hajrka with. 

“How did you know it wasn’t me?” Wayne asks, feeling confused and angry. Megamind looks up, and gives a shrug. 

“You’re always such a Goody-two-shoes, it’s not like the real you would start killing people.” Wayne winces. Megamind notices, and his voice softens just a little. “Besides, since you had no idea who Wayne Scott was, and didn’t even remember our glorious rivalry it was just a matter of deduction that the other you were an imposter.

“Of course, that you had switched places with a mirror you from an alternate dimension didn’t occur to me until you said it just now.” Megamind raises a hand and strokes over his goat-tee, and Wayne can’t remember if he’s always had that habit. “The other me is obviously a genius.” 

Wayne can’t help it. He laughs, but then his laughter gets caught in his throat. 

“All these people that I’ve hurt,” he says. Megamind watches him. 

“Prison isn’t that bad, you know,” he says. Wayne’s head snaps up. 

“Prison?!” he asks. Megamind watches him, then starts grinning, but there is something kind in his green eyes. 

“Relax, Scott. I’m sure the mayor will pardon you once you explain what happened.” Megamind walks over, then awkwardly pets his shoulder. “You can’t be held responsible for something you didn’t do.” 

“Yeah,” Roxanne chimes up, finally cleaned up. “We’ll vouch for you, and I’ll tell the story on TV.” 

Wayne looks at her, then smiles faintly. 

“Thanks, Roxie,” he says. Roxanne nods and her blue eyes slip over to Megamind. 

“Besides, Metro City needs to know how their resident supervillain turned around and saved the day,” she says smuggly. Megamind twists around and pulls his long cloak around him. 

“They will not,” he says indignantly. “I swear, you will not use your nosy reporter skills to release all of our secrets!” 

“Please talk slower,” Roxanne says. Megamind takes a deep breath to fall into some triade. 

“You know,” says Wayne. “In the other universe, you two were a couple.” 

Megamind almost suffocates on air, and Roxanne’s face turns first shocked and then red. Megamind looks back to Wayne and his eyes are comically large. His cheeks are becoming a deep fuschia. 

“I beg your pardon?” he stutters. Wayne nods thoughtfully and smiles. 

“And you and me are the same species.” 

“What?!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
